The Revolution
by Heroic Monster
Summary: In this version of Undertale Asgore is a king ruling with an iron fist. The monsters have attempted many times to bring him down. All have failed. What are the monsters to do?


Chapter one: The Underground Society

'Fucking hell' Sans muttered loudly as he took a seat at the round table where Undyne and Final Froggit were seated. 'That's another spy they took out!' 'Asgore! That fucking jackass!' Undyne yelled. A few years ago Undyne was the king's most trusted member of his army. Now she was one of the most wanted monsters in the Underground. After seeing past all her teachings and realising that she was in fact hurting people, not protecting them had killed her entire squadron of soldiers and ran to the rebels for sanctuary.'We need to keep calm!' Papyrus exclaimed. He had joined the rebels as he was being taught by Undyne and when she came looking for Sans while looking for sanctuary from the king. He didn't know that Sans was one of the rebels. Undyne had kept that information from him. But when he found out that both his brother and his teacher were rebels he decided that, it would be fit for him to join Froggit was clearly in a panic. 'The spy he killed….. He was one of our best. How are we ever gonna win!?' Papyrus tried to lighten the mood by bringing in dinner. 'Nyeh heh heh! Dinner is served!' 'Thanks Pap.' Sans said, then went back to discussing battle plans with Undyne and Final Froggit. Undyne was always one for brutal violence. 'Let's launch a full force attack on the castle!' Sans though knew that they did not have the kind of power needed for that kind of strategy.'We don't have nearly enough power for that kind of attack Undyne. We would all be slaughtered.' 'Umm guys? The lasagna is getting cold.' Papyrus had gotten a lot better at cooking and had even learned to make armor as he was the one who provided food and armor for the rebels. He would not be able to take it on the battlefield and Sans and Undyne knew he would never was that. 'Sorry Pap' Undyne said, with an apologetic smile on her face. They all sat down to eat. 'This is some good lasagna Pap' Undyne said while giving him a noogie. 'I must agree with her' Sans said. Dinner was always the most normal time of the day. You weren't supposed to talk about the rebels, violence of anything related to the revolution. It was normally a nice time. Other times…. not so much. They had finished dinner, Papyrus was cleaning up,Final Froggit had left and the rest of them went back to discussing battle plans. 'If we could rescue the queen, she might be able to get more people into the revolution!' 'That's if she is even alive.' He loves him. He would never kill her' Then a knock at the door. A loud one at that. Like someone was trying to break it down. Everyone rushed for their weapons and rushed out the door. Papyrus ran and hid. They burst out the door to about 15 soldiers and a wounded queen Toriel. Sans was clearly surprised. 'What the?' Undyne wasted no time though. She threw her spear through 3 of the soldiers and jumped on one, breaking its neck. The soldiers tried to run. 'Blzzaap!' Sans fired a gaster blaster obliterating the rest of them. They quickly gathered all the dust and brought it and Toriel inside.'Ok Pap. Its safe. You can come out now.' Papyrus came out of his designated hiding spot.'Queen Toriel! Your hurt!' 'She's unconscious Pap. Can you tend to her while we make sure no other soldiers are nearby?' 'Of course i can Sans!' ' Thanks bro.' As Sans and Undyne walked through the village they saw another battalion walking into the village. The tax collector was here. The king taxed the monsters beyond belief. ' We attack on my command Undyne. Undyne? Undyne?! Fuck. She's gonna get herself killed one of the days. Sans jumped out of his hiding spot and saw that Undyne had already taken care of the soldiers and the tax collector. 'They're all dead. But not even a scratch on her.' Sans used his magic to get rid of all the dust by scattering it all over the place. 'Well i underestimated you huh?' 'Yep! I took those monsters out with ease!' 'Any money?' Sans asked? 'Yeah about 14000 G.' ' Wow. I forgot how much the king taxed.' They took the G back to the base where Papyrus was still caring for Toriel. 'She still hasn't woken up yet!' Sans reassured him.'The soldiers did some damage to her. Give it some time.' Ok, i'll try that.' Undyne tossed the G on the table. 'WOWZEE!' How much is that?!' Papyrus asked. 'About 14000 G bro.' 'Where did you get it?' 'The tax collector.' 'Oh ok.' Undyne interrupted. 'Guys, we should bring the queen to a bed.' She can use the spare bed i built!' Papyrus exclaimed. They brought the queen to the spare bed and went to bed. It was late and they were tired. They woke up the next morning to an awake, and very irritated queen Toriel. '14000 G! Where did you get this?' Sans responded to the question. 'A tax collector.' 'Then give it back to the citizens!' 'After the tax collector and his soldiers were classed as dead there has been a lot of security around here. The king is quick to mark his soldiers who pass through here and don't return as dead. 'So you've built quite a reputation around these parts have you? 'Yes we have.' That's good.' 'The more reputation you have the more people will be willing to join.' Undyne joined in. 'So… more killing?' A grin spread across her face as Toriel reluctantly said 'Yes…'


End file.
